


Friday Night (Happenstance Verse)

by crygimethoode



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, but like its also cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crygimethoode/pseuds/crygimethoode
Summary: They were kissing. Just three minutes ago, Gigi, had Crystal pressed up against the wall of a mostly dark corner of the grimy bar. They had giggled, and now… Now Gigi can't breathe, it's like she thought there was an extra step down the stairs, and she feels like the world is spinning backwards. she... she needs… God, she doesn't know what she needs…
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Friday Night (Happenstance Verse)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially calling kid!fic verse, Happenstance. This is the first and probably the most angst this verse will ever have. 
> 
> I have no idea what happens in an emergency room so if that's wrong well I did what I did.  
> Warning for: character death but it isn't explicit.

They were dancing. Just seventeen minutes ago the six of them were in the throng of bodies on the makeshift dance floor of their favourite dive bar. 

***

Jaida was animant that they needed to celebrate. Gigi had to admit it had been an excellent week, Matt had finished setting up the new website and socials for her side business,  _ Goode Designs _ , and her little atelier was really taking off. The new website was already helping her take this venture to the next level. Gigi had been slowly building the business, her personal repertoire, and her personal portfolio for the last few years and couldn’t be more proud of all those late nights hunched over her sewing machine or straining her eyes with a needle and thread. 

  
When she’d shown off the website to her friends during their midweek coffee catch up--proud of her new legitimacy--the girls had gushed.

“That looks better than my website!” Nicky pouted. “I have to convince the firm to hire Mathew!”

Gigi had shot a quick text to Matt, thanking him for his work again--and to hint at potential new clients from the architecture firm Nicky worked at.

“Matt really outdid himself,” Heidi said. 

Crystal beamed at Gigi from across the table and Gigi basked in all the praise. In less than three days she’d already gotten more inquiries and orders than the past month, and it's all because of Matt’s computer wizardry.

On top of that, Widow announced she hoped to retire soon--by the end of the summer--and would be handing over  _ Reign to _ Gigi. She had been working at the vintage consignment store all her life and practically lived there these days--having been the manager for the past two years. She even shared her future plans for buying out the store and turning it into a half-atelier, half-vintage store with Widow to be met with whole hearted support from the older woman. Gigi had worked her butt off to get here; she still had a long way to go to making her dreams a reality, she hadn't expected any of this to happen so quickly…

Needless to say, there was ample cause for celebration. Jan had mentioned a club and dancing, and it wasn't so hard to get the rest of their crew to agree to a Friday night out. Nicky offered her condo-- _ for pre-drinks and getting ready _ \--giggling about how reminiscent of their college times it would be. 

They made their way to the club fully knowing their night was going to end up at  _ Fernandos.  _

***

They were regulars at the slightly grimy pub. It boasted a relaxed and welcoming atmosphere, especially to the little group who had made friends with the staff early on. The girls agreed that  _ Fernandos _ has the best tacos and live music--something a little more edgy than the usual coffee house or EDM. It was an average Friday night. The bouncer, Chris, waved them through the second they were in sight, letting the group of women skip past the queue with a genuine smile. 

Nicky was in love with the bassist of the band set up on the stage, Gigi remembered being dragged to a few of their shows in the past couple months, but the cover was cheap and the drinks were strong, so she didn’t mind indulging in Nicky’s latest infatuation. 

As they made their way through the crowd into the bar, Gigi felt a hand on her hip. “I’m gonna step outside for a minute.” Crystal’s voice was hot in her ear. When Gigi tilted her head in question, she made a motion putting her index finger to her thumb and bringing her hand to her lips. 

Gigi shook her head, leaning back into the warm body behind her. “I’m good! I promised Jaida tequila,” she said over her shoulder.

Crystal dropped a kiss on her neck before disappearing through the crowd back outside to the smoking area.

“Girl, c’mon.” Jaida pulled her through the crowd until they were pressed up against the bar, with Heidi and Nicky with Cheshire smiles glued to their faces, six shots in front of them. 

“Cheers! Bitch,” Nicky said handing Gigi a shot. 

“To Gigi!” 

They laughed, clinking their glasses. Gigi felt the liquor make its way down her throat into her body, she was already tipsy from the pre-drinks and the club they had been at before this. The sudden realisation of her drunken state had her doing a headcount of their little group. 

“Jan?”

“Already dancing,” Heidi said, picking up another shot and passing it to Gigi. “Crystal?”

“Outside,” Gigi replied, taking the shot and handing the last one to Jaida, who took it, but glared half-heartedly at Gigi.

Heidi hopped off her barstool, impatiently telling them to hurry up and get their asses on the dance floor. Gigi saw Nicky disappear for a smoke before turning back to Jaida. 

“Bitch, you said tequila,” she said, picking up her lime wedge, “and if I’m having another shot, you can too.”

Jaida chuckled, “I’m really proud of you.” But clinked her glass with Gigi's, drowning its contents.

Gigi wrapped her arms around her shoulders briefly, then grabbed her best friend's wrist to drag her onto the dance floor. 

_ From there all the details started getting a little fuzzy. _

It was too hot in the bar and even hotter on the dance floor, but she had a really good buzz going and was lost in the music and the swing of her hips. She danced with Jaida, and they whooped for Jan when she started twerking. She shot a knowing look at Nicky getting cosy with the bassist by the stage. She’d caught a faint glimpse of Crystal in the crowd, looking like she was doing an interpretative dance, and it made her feel warm in an entirely different way than the alcohol or the sweaty bodies. She slid up to her, wrapping her arms around Crystal from behind, grinding their hips together to the beat of the slutty song playing. They’d pulled apart when the band started so they could watch with their friends, bobbing to the beat and cheering and hollering. 

Towards the end of the set, when things started slowing down, Gigi laced her fingers with Crystal's and dragged her into a secluded alcove near the back to crowd her against the wall. 

“Hi,” Gigi giggled.

“Hi,” Crystal murmured, cupping her neck to pull her in. 

***

They were kissing. Just three minutes ago Gigi had Crystal pressed up against the wall of a mostly dark corner. Crystal moaned her name… and... and... Gigi’s phone started going off… And it wouldn't stop and they had giggled, and now… Now Gigi can't breathe, it's like she thought there was an extra step down the stairs, and she feels like the world is spinning backwards. She’s dizzy, her stomach is churning--there's such a whooshing in her ears she can't really hear anything except the man on the phone and she... she needs… God, she doesn't know what she needs…

“Gigi?” Crystal's voice breaks through her head. “What's-”

Gigi opened her mouth and she's sure she said something, she tried to explain, she remembers she's tried to, she's tried _ … I have to go… The hospital? Matt and Norah? _ She's tried, but it's hard. But Crystal must have gotten it, because she grabs her hand and their purses, and guides Gigi out the bar with a simple “I’ll drive.”

Crystal’s car is a couple streets over. “Sorry, I left it at work.” 

Gigi nods her head, it's only a 10 minutes walk, she’s glad for the cool air, maybe it’ll sober her up enough to try and give Crystal instructions. She hasn’t really asked yet, and Gigi’s not sure herself. 

“I should call Mom.” Gigi fumbles with the zipper of her pocket where she’d shoved her phone. 

Her hands are shaking so badly that her phone clatters against the ground twice before Crystal picks it up for her. She stops walking. They’re standing on a street corner in front of a Starbucks of all things, and Gigi is annoyed because  _ they should really hurry up, shouldn’t they? When things like this happen in movies they rush around or something, there’s no time to waste, or maybe there should be more of a sense of urgency in their movements _ ? She tells Crystal exactly that, but some of her words are still a little slurry and there’s a headache coming in soon, Gigi is sure, and, really, she just has to keep moving so her anxiety doesn’t overwhelm her, and it’s all silly, because there’s no good in crying when she doesn’t know anything that’s going on. She feels foolish standing dumbstruck on this stupid streetcorner. 

“Can I touch you?” Crystal asks, taking a step towards her. 

Gigi nods, and Crystal picks up one of her shaking fists in both hands. Gigi isn’t sure when she had balled them up… Probably when tears had started to sting behind her eyelids. All of Crystal's movements are soft and gentle as she cups her hand, running her fingers along Gigi's palm until she unclenches her fist. She keeps her thumb tracing patterns on Gigi's hand until she visibly calms down, her shoulders slacking and her jaw unclenching, until Gigi takes a few breaths to compose herself, until she leans her head against Crystal's shoulder, breathing in her lavender smell underneath the sweat and smoke from their night out. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, Gigi mimicking Crystal's deep breathing. She wants to take a nap, but they should keep walking to the car and she should really call her Mom sooner rather than later. 

“Do you think you can talk to your Mom now?” Crystal breaks the silence. “Or you can wait till we get to the car?” 

When Gigi lifts her head, Crystal--knowing her answer--is already dialing up her Mother. She offers Gigi the phone as they start walking again.

She doesn't remember much of the conversation--but she remembers blurting out  _ “I’m drunk, but that’s not why I’m calling...” _ When her mother picks up--she goes on autopilot as she recalls what the EMT said about Matt and Norah, brows furrowed, concentrating on her words, and she  _ almost _ gets through it without babbling.

_ Matt’s in the hospital. With Norah. Just them two- oh, Crystal is with me, I’m not drunk alone, she’s driving- I’m sure everything is fine, it’s just the two of them. I’ll call when I know more- The man wasn't very helpful with details, Matt would call that dumb- An accident, EMT said. Less than a few minutes- We were out dancing, remember, I told you earlier- I’ll ring you. Umm, yeah I’ll call and check in- Almost forgot, she’s probably asleep by now... It's late, she should be asleep... I’m sure they’re gonna be back home soon--they didn't sound too bad on the phone. I was surprised is all- I’ll stay tonight anyway. Maybe Norah could use help in the morning... Yes, I’m fine. I’m not alone. Shouldn’t be too hard, I love you too. I’ll call when I know. Okay, love you.  _

When they get into Crystal’s car, it occurs to Gigi that she’s still drunk and should check to see if Crystal can actually drive.

“I’m fine, I stopped drinking while we were still at Nicky’s. One of us needed to stay sober.” She laughs lightly, it makes Gigi’s chest constrict. Crystal must have seen the look on her face because she leans over the console to cup Gigi’s jaw, thumb stroking along her cheek. “I’m sure it’ll turn out okay.”

Gigi takes a breath and turns her head to kiss Crystal's palm quickly before they both buckle in. Crystal drives with the window down and although she shivers, Gigi is thankful for the cool spring air. She’s comfortable in the passenger seat, comfortable enough to let her mind drift as Crystal maneuvers out the parking space and into the quiet roads. She feels considerably more sober five minutes into the drive, suddenly remembering fifteen odd things she should  _ probably _ do. 

She calls Matt’s home number to check on Olivia. Maddie, the babysitter, tells her that Olive is asleep and that it’s getting late. Gigi apologises and tells the teenager that there was an emergency, and she’s gonna come relieve her as soon as she can. She offers to call Maddie’s mom and explain, which Crystal says sounds prationising to a fifteen year old, but Maddie assures Gigi would be a good idea. Gigi reminds the teen that she can help herself to snacks and Netflix and hangs up with another  _ “Thank You.” _

She calls Louise, Maddie's mother, next and offers more details when explaining; _ there was an accident, Gigi is on her way to the hospital, she hasn't been told anything other than they were both responsive when the paramedics got to them. She’ll be up at Matt’s house as soon as she can, she’s sorry to ask Maddie to stay so late  _ and she offers to drive Maddie Home. Louise tells Gigi not to worry and that she is going to drive up and keep Maddie company until Gigi can come home, promises her that _ it's no trouble, and to take care and drive safely late at night.  _

Gigi tears up, she remembers babysitting Maddie back in the day, and she’s grateful for the warm, familiar tone.

Crystal holds her hand through all the phone calls to the insurance company, the hospital, and as her Mother calls again. Finally, they pull up to the fluorescent lighting of the emergency room. Gigi’s never had to do something like this before and she feels anxious going up to the counter, the lights are too bright, her breathing is shallow, and her heels click-clacking along the hallway sound too loud, especially while she’s intoxicated. She clutches Crystal's hand as she approaches the nurse sitting at the reception. 

“Hi...umm…”

“Hi Sweetheart, what can we do for you?”

“I uh…” Gigi takes a breath because her tongue feels very heavy in her mouth, Crystal gives her hand a squeeze. “My brother was brought in tonight? An accident, he and his wife were in the car, probably date night since its Friday and Matt’s a really good driver, so he probably wasn't doing anything bad or anything- But I've been told that they brought them in here? Matt and Norah. Goode. Not good, I mean Goode is the last name. Sorry I'm a little nervous, are they okay? Where are they? I mean, they have Olive at home, ya know? I-”

“Hun, it's okay, take a breath... ‘Good’ you said was the last name-”

“With an ‘e’,” Crystal offers.

“Goode with an e. Gotcha.” The nurse winks at Crystal before turning to the screen. “They’ve gone in for surgery, you’re welcome to sit in the waiting room.”

“Surgery doesn't sound like they’re okay. I thought maybe a broken arm or something stupid? But surgery sounds big and important and scary, even.” Gigi worries her lip between her teeth, eyes shifting between the nurse and Crystal. 

“Is there anything else you can tell us?” Crystal asks the nurse, who tells them that their best bet is to wait. She hands Gigi a clipboard of paperwork to fill out Matt and Norah’s information,  _ whatever she knows or can remember,  _ the nurse tells her.

“Thanks,” Gigi mumbles, accepting the clipboard and pen with a shaky smile.

“Someone will be in to talk to talk to us?” Gigi hears Crystal ask.

“Yes, dear. Soon.” 

***

Twenty minutes. That’s how long they’ve been in the waiting room. Sitting. Periodically staring at the  _ Gilmore Girls  _ rerun on the TV. Gigi spends most of that time meticulously filling out the forms--scrolling through documents she has saved on the cloud--not leaving a single question blank and triple checking each line just to be thorough. 

There isn't much to do except wait, and Gigi doesn’t have the patience for that... She already feels sleep tugging at the edges of her subconscious.  _ She needs to do something productive to slave off the drowsiness and the worry. _ The thought gives her tunnel vision until a nurse comes in to take the clipboard-- _ Gigi’s anxiety blanket _ \--away from her. The nurse-- _ who's not helpful at all _ \--gives her a quick update on the surgery, tells her a doctor will be in soon, leaving Crystal and Gigi with a kind smile and not much information except to stay put. She leaves a blanket on a spare chair,  _ just in case. _

It’s past two o’clock in the morning when Crystal excuses herself to track down some coffee. Gigi takes it as an opportunity to call her Mother with a short update assuring her that things are okay, and really, no news should be good news, right? She leaves out what the insurance company said about how they found Matt’s car. There’s no use in frightening her Mom more than she already is. She’s hanging up when Crystal comes back into the waiting room carrying two paper cups of lukewarm coffee. She strides past Gigi, sinks into a chair in the corner, placing the cups down on the side table. It’s only then that Gigi realises she’s been pacing the length of the waiting room since the nurse took her clipboard away. She signs, runs her hand through her hair before walking over to sit in the chair next to Crystal.

“You look tired,” Gigi says, turning to face Crystal. 

Crystal yawns arching up to stretch her back. “I’m fine.”

Gigi humms, her mouth tugging up into a gentle smile as Crystal rubs her eye with the back of her hand, leaving a smear of makeup across her cheek. Gigi leans into her, brushing her fingers up and over her cheek, wiping away the worst of the mascara. Gigi wants to lay her head on Crystal’s shoulder, thinks maybe something other than the clinical disinfectant of the hospital will calm her racing mind, but she’s convinced herself if she gets comfortable, something bad is going to happen. So she settles for having Crystal sit there, for now, and finds solace in the rough scratch of her jeans pressed against Gigi’s bare knee.

“Thank you for being here,” Gigi whispers, leaning over Crystal for a cup of coffee. She sits back down nonchalantly and turns toward the TV, flickering at a barely audible volume. “I always liked Jess better than Dean.”

“That's cause you have a thing for bad boys.” Crystal winks, picking up her own coffee, settling them in comfortable silence. 

They sit through two episodes, their shoulders touching--Gigi worrying her bottom lip between her teeth--she keeps thinking that she should ask Crystal to go home, this is awkward. She’s just sitting here, rubbing her eyes, occasionally making a comment on the tv show, or playing on her phone. This seems like girlfriend territory, and Crystal and her aren't like that. They’re just very, very good friends. She’s about to tell Crystal that she should go home, that Gigi can Uber home when a doctor comes in and asks for  _ Goode. _

Unlike the rest of the hospital, the waiting room has warm lighting, probably to simulate friendliness or support, but it feels stale. The neglected monstera deliciosa in the corner sits drooping, the bubbling of the water fountain in the other corner is eerie, and the frigid temperature is unwelcoming as she stands to face the doctor standing in the doorway.  _ He doesn't cross the threshold _ . Dread washes over her, like a surprise wave at the beach. 

It feels like the room tilts on its axis, and the handful of steps to the door stretches into miles in front of her. It's so disorienting that Gigi’s hand darts behind her towards Crystal, hoping she takes it, needing something stable and sure to combat the sudden vertigo. Crystal stands behind her, squeezes her fingers twice while holding her hand gently. She only lets them drop when Gigi squares her shoulders and walks towards the doctor, her knees wobbling with every step. 

The doctor's words are clear. Gigi hears each one cut through the air, crisp like an alarm blaring. She listens, and nods, and takes mental notes of what she has to do next. She thanks the doctor and manages a grimace.

Gigi turns on her heels when the doctor leaves,she glances at Crystal who has tears streaming down her face. Gigi has to look away. She marches to the chair with her discarded jacket and phone, suddenly  _ the most important thing is getting her shit together _ .

“Gee-” Crystal’s voice cracks as she reaches toward her. 

Gigi flinches, moving before Crystal can touch her. She shakes her head. “Please don’t.” It's barely audible over the gurgling of a water fountain. 

Gigi swallows back the lump forming in her throat. Squeezing her eyes shut so she doesn't have to see Crystal’s face--dejected and a little lost--instead choosing to look towards the doorway again. 

“I should see the receptionist, there's probably something to sign before I can leave.” Gigi’s voice is more broken than she wanted it to be. “You don't have to-”

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” Crystal asserts, picking up her own belongings.

“Okay.”

It takes them 17 minutes to leave. Gigi thinks that it's a joke how quickly she signed a few documents confirming her brother's death. She calls her mother at the reception desk and gets the words out with a clinical detachment she wasn't aware she was capable of. As she listens to her mother sob over the static of a phone call, she watches Crystal collect ziplock bags with Matt and Norah’s belongings from a nurse; wallets, phones, wedding rings. 

Gigi wants to ask Crystal to leave again, this feels like too much to ask anyone to carry. She wants to be alone with the heaviness that’s made home in her chest. She wants to make sense of what is going on around her, to be able to compartmentalise, so she can think or speak or move without feeling like she’s crumbling. She’s so cold. She wants to curl up somewhere and try and get warm again, because she’s suddenly aware of how inappropriately she’s dressed for this situation.  _ Why do they make hospitals so damn cold?!  _

She can’t though, She can’t make sense of anything past the next five seconds. Her mother is crying and all she can do is humm in agreement when she tells Gigi that she’s flying down right now. They hang up with a garbled  _ I love you, _ Gigi thinks she hears her mothers heart breaking as the phone call cuts. She can’t get warm because she thinks she finally understands the analogy  _ chilled to the bone _ . She can’t ask Crystal to leave because she’s the only thing that makes sense to Gigi right now, with her pink nose and tear stained face. And Gigi wants to lay down, but she can’t, because she has to go relieve the babysitter. A babysitter who’s looking after her newly orphaned niece.

In the car, Gigi feels a weariness settle over her more thickly than she’s ever felt before. She has to keep moving, keep her mind occupied, so she ignores Crystal in the driver’s seat, ignores the hand she leaves lingering on the center console--outstretched hallway incase Gigi wants it--instead she pulls out her phone and does sudoku puzzles the entire drive to Matt and Norah’s house. Everytime Crystal glances at her, she feels like she’s being chipped away at. 

***

They find Maddie asleep with her head propped on her mom's lap in the living room. As Crystal disappears into the guest-- _ Gigi’s _ \--bedroom, Gigi makes whispered apologies and leaves Maddie a generous tip that her mother refuses to take. There’s small talk and a vague recount of the night. Louise tells her to call if she needs anything, she pulls Gigi into a hug that she refuses to sink into. Gigi sees them out, locks the door behind them.

The silence in the house is pregnant when she makes her way to Olive’s bedroom, she lingers in the doorway. Olivia looks so little in her bed, so unaware that her entire life is different.  _ Is Gigi’s life different?  _ Gigi wonders if she senses a shift. Some kind of universal indication of a loss. Olivia stirs in her sleep, mumbles out something indecipherable, but it echoes into the cracks in Gigi’s chest, prodes into the new heaviness-- _ maybe she should yell? _

Her heart hurts, so does her head. So she busies herself cleaning up the living room, movements clumsy as she starts, arranging the throw pillows the way Norah likes. She takes the few dirty cups lingering on the coffee table into the sink and scrubs them. 

“Gigi, what do you need?” Crystal is leaning against the kitchen island, she looks as lost as Gigi feels.

“I should check on Olive,” Gigi says after she puts the last of the cups on the drying rack,

“You already did, twice. She’s not going to disappear.” Crystal’s voice is soft, lifts at the end like she's trying to tease.

“I smell like night out,” Gigi chuckles, it's dry and forced, but she doesn't think she can take another emotion right now.

Crystal nods, her eyes soft. “Okay, shower then bed? Are you hungry?”

She shakes her head  _ no _ as she walks past Crystals, leaving her in the kitchen. 

***

Gigi has always loved the shower, this is where she does most of her best thinking and her worst crying. There isn’t much that a long shower couldn't solve. _ Except this _ , Gigi thinks. She’s tried her usual ritual of washing off a bad day, she’s shampooed twice, imagining rinsing the residual  _ stress and sweat and bullshit  _ of that night off her body and down the drain. She hopes, maybe, she can finally set some of this heaviness down, in the safety of the mist and enclosed space.    
  


She ran the water a little too hot, almost, but not quite unbearable, because she’s still cold.  _ But it doesn't work _ . She can’t thaw the chill that’s clung into her. She can’t cry, she feels like she’s suffocating in the steam. Her mind is still running on overdrive.  _ Maybe there’s something wrong with he _ r--Gigi wraps her arms around herself, tilting her head back. She’s floating untethered-- _ sublimation,  _ her mind supplies from highschool chemistry. Like she could turn into the air-- _ just for a minute.  _

Time feels nonlinear as she tries to arrange the fragments of the night. She doesn't know how long she’s been standing, facing the spray of water, when the shower door opens behind her. 

She feels the cool air leave goosebumps down her back, then the warmth of Crystal's arms as they wrap around her. Strong and steady. Gigi lets herself sink into it. Feels like maybe if she does break under the weight of this heaviness, Crystal will help her pick up the pieces or hold some of them while Gigi reconstructs. 

Crystal places a kiss on her shoulder, it's so faint--so gentle--a reminder that she’s there, and Gigi’s knees buckle. Her face crumples for the first time all night. The exhaustion, anger, and grief she’s been pushing away all night catches up to her. Fat tears roll out of her eyes. She wants to howl, but no sound comes out, all her energy has been spent trying not to fall apart, but in the safety of Crystal's arms she allows herself to splinter and crack. And Crystal does not offer words or touches or false reassurances. Instead she holds Gigi, giving her solace in her arms until Gigi hiccups, until she feels like she’s wrung out every emotion, until she goes slack in her arms. Until she feels like she’s eased the cold out of her bones for now. 

Crystal turns the water off wordlessly and wraps Gigi in a towel. She’s so methodical and soft, Gigi thinks she’s moving in slow motion as Crystal leads her out of the shower to sit on the edge of the bathtub. 

Gigi is dumbfounded for a moment, sitting there in a bright yellow towel. She and Crystal have been sleeping together for over a year now, yet that was probably the most intimate thing that’s happened between them. Suddenly she feels like she needs to offer Crystal another out,  _ surely this is above her pay grade. _ She’s in the middle of trying to figure out how to go about it when Crystal walks back into the bathroom, still in her own towel, carrying what looks like grey sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Gigi recognises both as hers-- _ probably from the chest of drawers, Matt is right, Gigi does practically live there _ \--Crystal sets them on the counter and walks out of the bathroom, disappearing around the corner wordlessly... And Gigi... Stares. 

In the decorative mirror hanging beyond the open door she can see Crystal's reflection. Her back is to the mirror, and Gigi traces the muscles of her shoulders with her eyes, sees how they contract and retract as she shrugs off her towel--Gigi looks away and starts to get dressed herself. The memory of her muscles carry her through the motions at a snail speed. When she appears around the corner, barefoot, with her hair tied up in a messy bun, Crystal is sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I left some tylenol and a glass of water for you.”

Gigi’s chest swells with warmth, she offers Crystal a look that she hopes conveys her gratitude for not just the water or painkillers--everything in between, the driving and the tenderness, but she also doesn't want to be a burden, she can handle this. Gigi Goode will be fine.

“You don’t…” Gigi starts, but her voice is scratchy, she takes a gulp of water, only now realising she’s parched, she speaks again when she’s drained the glass and taken the tiny red pills. “You can go home… You know?” She doesn't look at Crystal, it sounds more like she's talking to the ring of condensation on the bedside table. “I’ll be fine.”

“Is that what you want?” Crystal asks, her voice is very soft.

“I don’t know.” 

“I can leave,” Crystal says, and Gigi immediately doesn't want her to--at least not yet. “Or I can stay until your Mum gets here tomorrow, and then I’ll leave.” 

“Are you sure? You don't have to.” Gigi’s voice is barely a whisper. 

“I’m offering, okay?”

“Okay.” Gigi nods. 

They don't talk after that. Gigi pulls back the duvet on the left side, she hears more than sees Crystal getting into the bed on the other, and switches the light off. Gigi turns on her side, curling into herself, she feels fresh tears run down her face before sleep envelops her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Frey, for beta-ing this right after tooth surgery in the middle of the night.  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr: @crygimethoode


End file.
